When the Lights Go Out
by Spinel Sun
Summary: YAOI -- TyKa -- One Shot -- When it rains, it pours. When your bored, tell ghost stories! But it's only a matter of time when the lights go out. What happens then?


Spinel's Notations: My very first yaoi fic! XD It might not be my last yaoi fic either! Anywho... I had to rewrite this damn fic over three times! Major writers block... but now I'm done! This is a warning if you don't like yaoi. Why? This fic contains it! So get yourself a root beer, some salt and vinegar chips, and settle down, as it's time for Spinel Sun's Master Piece Theatre! XD  
  
The yaoi? Nothing more that some minor flirting, and some fondling. XD Takes place during season two! XD  
  
---When the Lights Go Out---  
  
"And when she turned around..." started a low, very dark voice  
  
"YAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" screamed another. "Stop it! I hate this story already!!"  
  
Ebony hair fell into his eyes, "Kenny... I hadn't even gotten to the best part yet!"  
  
"I don't care!" stated Kenny, "You know I hate ghost stories and you promised me that it wouldn't be one!"  
  
Rei sighed, "Kenny..."  
  
It had been another dreary day of rain, thunder and lighting in the once beautiful city. Rain poured from the heavens for over a week now, and from what the weather people said, it wasn't going to clear up anytime soon. The bright brown dojo of Tyson's had turned a bleak, boring, dull brown, and the rain even had an effect on people. The usual cheery Max had become easily agitated and seemingly bored most of the time. Rei had become easier to anger; Tyson seemed more tired than ever, and Kai, well, Kai didn't seem to change.  
  
Everyone tried to keep themselves busy, but with nothing to do, the gang (including Hilary) decided to tell ghost stories.  
  
Max, who was stretched out upon the dojo floor, lying on his side, sighed out, "C'mon Rei.... just finish the story."  
  
"I would... but the mood was just broken..." murmured Rei, frowning slightly.  
  
Kenny, who sat across from Rei, held his hands over his ears. "I'm sorry! But you promised me that it wouldn't be scary!"  
  
"I told you I wasn't even there yet!" growled Rei. After a moment, his eyes softened towards the brunette. "I'm sorry, Kenny. But it really wasn't going to be that scary! Really!"  
  
Kenny sniffed and placed his hands on his small computer, which was naturally on his lap, "I wouldn't be half as scared if I could work on my laptop... but I don't want to risk a power surge from the lightning."  
  
Tyson yawned. He was currently sitting a little farther away, and Hilary had taken a spot beside him, looking like she was trying to get closer to the world champion. She blushed slightly, and looked at Tyson. Kai, who sat to the nearest corner to the door, looked at the two and glared slightly at Hilary, but not fully understanding why.  
  
Rei stood up, dimmed the lights in the dojo, and turned on a flashlight, hoping to create the scary atmosphere once again. He grinned evilly, and a small glint appeared in his eyes. "And as she turned around, there he was!"  
  
"A gh-gh-gh-ghost?" murmured Kenny, obviously scared.  
  
"No!" said Rei, "It was the clerk from the gas station! He..."  
  
As Rei continued with his story (scaring Kenny in the process), Hilary decided to shift closer to Tyson.  
  
She began speaking to him in a loud whisper. "I hate this story..." she admitted. "No matter how many times I hear it, it still freaks me out!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean... isn't it obvious she's gonna die?"  
  
Tyson looked at her and mumbled, "She is?"  
  
Hilary growled and thought, 'What the heck is it, that I see in him?'  
  
She shifted again so that she was leaning against Tyson, and cautiously, she tilted her head so that it was against his shoulder. Kai, for some reason, still couldn't understand why Hilary's actions were annoying him. He glared at the brunette, and a thought suddenly hit him. Was this feeling...jelousy? That wasn't right though. Why would he be jelous? And of what exactly? He stole another glance at the two teens. There was another click in his head. It was Hilary.  
  
The fact that she could get that close to Tyson and no one would think she was being weird because of how she presented herself to other people. He growled deep in his throat and prayed that no one heard him.  
  
Tyson shifted to be a little farther away from Hilary. "Uh... Hil..."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"If you're tired... you can go sleep in the spare room."  
  
"Uh... thanks, but I'm not tired."  
  
"Then don't use me as your pillow." Tyson sweatdroped. Hilary had been acting weird since Rei's battle with Joseph on the beach, and he couldn't understand why.  
  
Tyson moved so that Hilary had to sit upright; however, that wasn't the only reason behind it. In his new position, he could easily look out the corner of his eye to catch a glimpse of the duel-hair boy. Tyson blushed slightly and started to fiddle with his fingers. 'I wish I could tell Kai what I really think about him... but then again, if I did, he'd probably kill me! Ahhhh.... well maybe I could just sit by him. There's nothing wrong with that, right? C'mon Ty! Just get up, walk over there, and sit! It's a totally harmless action.'  
  
Tyson looked over at Kai, who quickly looked away, not wanting to be caught staring at his loud teammate. Tyson looked away as well, and blushed once more. Then, he got up, mentioned the bathroom, and walked off, hoping for one of those romantic scenes to happen, where Kai makes up some excuse as well, just to follow him.  
  
Although in reality, Tyson really did have to go to the bathroom. Six cans of root beer aren't truly healthy for a guy like him. Step by step, Tyson looked back to see if Kai was following him. Not seeing his crush anywhere in sight, Tyson let go of the breath that he was subconsciously holding in. Was it to much to ask?  
  
After about fifteen minutes in the bathroom, Tyson had come up with a two main ideas. He could tell Kai that a package came for him and that he should pick it up outside or he could try to do what Hilary was doing to him earlier on Kai. Taking a deep breath, he began going through the first scenario in his head.  
  
---  
  
"Oh hey Kai!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A package has come for you! The guy wants you to sign the clipboard!"  
  
The holder of Dranzer looked up at Tyson, who gave him a cheeky grin. Without saying much, Kai stood up and walked to the door. He quickly slipped on his shoes, and with Tyson closely following him, he went outside. The two walked for a while until they reached the dojo's entrance.  
  
After stopping, Kai began searching for the man with his package. He raised an eyebrow in slight confusion when he couldn't exactly see anyone. Wanting answers, he turned back to Tyson, who was still giving him the same smile he wore earlier.  
  
"What are you smiling about?"  
  
Tyson's smile widened. "Nothing."  
  
"Hmmm.... did the delivery guy leave or something?" he asked, glancing back at the entrance.  
  
Tyson laughed, shaking his head. "Nope! They're always watching us from above."  
  
Kai turned around and glared at Tyson, with a puzzled face. "What are you getting at?! You just made no sense!"  
  
"The heavens! They sent me, the package, to you!" chuckled Tyson.  
  
Kai did a face fault and almost fell over. "Explain! You're making no sense!!" he exclaimed, whipping around again.  
  
Tyson's expression suddenly turned serious. He thought Kai would have figured it out by now, but it looked like he still needed some help. "I mean Kai... I... I like you... a lot..."  
  
The supposed cold hearted blader slowly turned to face Tyson fully. Taking that as a push to go on, the younger teen continued. "I always have, Kai...."  
  
"Tyson..."  
  
"I understand if you don't feel the same way... I mean if yo-"  
  
And before Tyson could finish his sentence, Kai practically lunged at him, before pulling him into a rough kiss. Tyson was in shock at what was happening, but before he could really let it all sink it, Kai pulled away, and smiled. "Tyson.... I.... I hope you meant that....."  
  
Tyson blinked cutely a few times and pressed his face in the hollow of Kai's neck. "Of course I did..."  
  
---  
  
Tyson brusquely shook his head - what was he thinking? That would never happen! Kai wouldn't just kiss him like that! If he did, well, that would only mean that he had gotten a hold his grandpa's alcohol stash that he tried to keep secret. The midnight hair boy blew his breath out. He didn't even need to think out the second scenario. If he tried to do the same thing Hilary did, he would certainly end up with his head merged with the floor boards.  
  
It was a no win situation. Either way, Tyson would have to settle for just dreaming about his crush since reality was just completely out of the question. Dragging his feet a bit, he began walking back to the dojo's main room - depressed and a little more hot under the collar than when he left.  
  
And hour or so had passed, with Max now on his ghost story. Kenny had flipped out at Rei's first one (almost peeing his pants in the process), and now sat huddled. Tyson was still going through scenarios in which he could profess his feelings to his indifferent captain, but none of them actually seemed like they'd work; and Hilary gave up on flirting with Tyson, so she got up, and sat by Max to catch his ghost story. Tyson was beside Rei, who soon got up to get some food, while Kai was still in the position he was in when Tyson left for the bathroom.  
  
Kai stole glances at Tyson here and there without anyone noticing, but that didn't stop Tyson from strangely feeling that someone was watching him. Luckily for Kai, he shook it off.  
  
"And when the detective turned on the lights..." continued Max, smiling evilly at Kenny, who shrunk away, "they saw..."  
  
It was at that point that the lights began to flicker, and without warning, a huge flash of lightning came out of nowhere and created a power surge. It was suddenly pitch black.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" screamed Kenny and Hilary. Hilary immediately clung onto Max, while Kenny jumped into Rei's arms. It wasn't long before practically the whole room was full of yelling. Foot steps from Kai's end of the dojo seemed to have run off. However, in the spot where Tyson sat, a muffled 'ompfff' came out, followed by what sounded like smacking noises.  
  
Max yelled out, "Tyson?! What's going on over-"  
  
A flicker of lights shot up, and the room was magically lit again.  
  
"...there..." finished Max, his eyes widening at the sight before him.  
  
Apparently, right when the lights went out, Kai had run over to where Tyson was and captured the dragon in a very passionate kiss. Kissing in the dark was always an interesting activity, after all. Unfortunately for him though, the lights came back on, and now, Maxie was gaping at them. Rei's gaze was also locked on the current...scene. Coming out of shock, he realized that Kenny had his hands over his face and therefore, had not seen Tyson and Kai yet. He covered Kenny's eyes as well, wanting to keep it that way.  
  
Kenny hollered out, "What?! What's going on?! Rei?! What were all those sounds? And what's that one right now? The smacking one?!"  
  
Rei mumbled, "It's nothing.... a water pipe, uh, burst, and now it's making smacking sounds."  
  
Hilary looked up to see Kai and Tyson, now making out on the dojo floor, oblivious to the lights being back on, and gaped whilst in Max's arms.  
  
A loud, booming voice came from the other side of the dojo door, "Hey?! What's going on there?! Is everyone okay?!"  
  
It was old Mr. Granger, who immediately went to go check on them when the lights came back on. He was worried because of all the screaming from the room.  
  
Max, Rei and Hilary replied, "Nothing's going on. Everything's okay...!"  
  
Kenny screamed, "What's going on?! C'mon Rei! Let me see what's happening!"  
  
---The End---  
  
Spinel's Notations: Holy crap... Leina-san - I owe you BIG time for editing this ficcy for me!  
  
Hurray! XD I finished my first yaoi ficcy! XD Wheee! Tyka! XD With a lil' Max x Hilary for flavor! XD Mwahaha! What did ya'll think? Good? Bad? I need a new sense of imagination? Review please! XD 


End file.
